geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob: The Forbidden Last Episode
Ever had a show that you never liked? Well I (Fabio) did, and that show was none other than SpongeBob SquarePants. The series itself lasted a god long run. That debuted on its channel on May of 1999, and still airs today, making this one of the longest running animated shows behind Family Guy, Arthur, South Park, and The Simpsons. When Stephen Hillenburg, the creator of SpongeBob, and a marine biologist, stepped down in late-2004, pretty much after the release of the movie, Paul Tibbitt, who also worked for the show, was promoted as the replacement as showrunner, and hired untalented writers, as well as writers that have their careers go as down as Dan Schneider, making SpongeBob a cash cow. You see, it all started Sometime in March 1999, I found out the new animated show was SpongeBob SquarePants, which was a very weird name. I did some research about the show, and found out it was going to premiere after the 1999 Kids’ Choice Awards on May 1st. Since I turned 10, I didn’t want to watch this show. In 2008, years later. I was a janitor at Nickelodeon Animation Studios, and I used work with these stupid producers, ugly creators, lazy editors, gross animators, sadistic interns, untalented actors and egotistical writers. I was a janitor so that I could live on my own while going to college, and I proved to my parents that I can become a Subway employee. Hey, I could be like TheOdd1sOut, who knows. It won't happen. And that's why I was stuck at Nickelodeon. The home of cancelling My Life as a Teenage Robot, Danny Phantom, Making Fiends, ChalkZone, The Mighty B!, Tak and the Power of Juju, Back at the Barnyard, The Fairly OddParents, El Tigre, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Catscratch, Jimmy Neutron, and Invader Zim, so that way, the network could make more SpongeBob SquarePants. That's why! And sometime ago, I had seen a lost episode of the series, that I'm sure would’ve scared younger audiences. I believe it was sometime around last fall in 2019 when I saw it. A couple of weeks ago my little cousins Mint and Gabriela said that they wanted me to get them every episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. Unfortunately, I didn't have any of them. So I decided to go searching on eBay to see if I could find episode box sets. I had absolutely no luck finding any, I then saw a pop-up on the side of the site, saying in bold yellow letters over an ocean background, ‘Click here for all your SpongeBob needs!!’ I figured that it might have what I need, so I clicked the weird ad, when I did, I swore I head a faint sobbing noise right before I clicked it. I was quickly sent to a strange SpongeBob themed website, I’ve since forgotten the name of the site. There were different links at the top of the page, some were labeled ‘Banned episodes’, ‘Knock-off 4Sale’ and ‘Illegal episodes’. The one that caught my eye was one that was a Disc saying, “SpongeBob SquarePants Secret Special Episode!” in all caps. I was curious to see what that particular episode had. After that I went into my room, which want far from the living room and my own, and told him that I got all his favorite seasons onto one disk. His face beamed with joy and excitement. I then put the disk into his tv as he jump up and down in pure joy. I then left his room as he began to thank me and give me a big hug. While my little brother was having fun watching his favorite tv show, decided to make some noodles for myself as a snack. As I was about to finish them, I heard Mint and Gabriela scream. I ran in the room, and they were curled up in the corner of the room, shaking and looking completely mortified with their back turned away from me. I looked at the TV, wondering what had scared them so much. I told Mint and Gabriela that what they saw was just a dream, I thought they just tired themselves out from excitement earlier, or it was just some sort of magic trick. Later, after Mint and Gabriela went off to bed, I got the DVD, put it into my PS2 and watched the episode. The tape started with a warning screen, next was the Nickelodeon fish floating around. But then I noticed something. The fish's eyes were red bloodshot and the fish itself was a zombie. and as well as some previews. And while those previews were playing. I went over to my kitchen, and got myself a hot dog and a Pepsi. When I got back into the living room There was blood covered text that said, “Stay Tuned For A Special Presentation After The Movie.” Also, There was a dark quiet voice reading the text. And I could see teeth behind the words. While staring at it, Shellby, Shima, and Erica came in claiming that something was possibly going to give me a seizure. I had no idea what they were talking about. We started watching it together. The 2002 Paramount feature presentation logo came on, But the quality was terrible and the audio was in G major. And significantly, The color was different. When it ended, There was text saying, “I Am God!” After that, It showed a not normal version of OJ. As it zoomed in, he demonicly screamed, "I will destroy you!". After OJ, the intro for SpongeBob SquarePants played, but it was much different. It starts with Jaiden Animations. She says, "Are you ready kids?" in her voice, after the pirate-I mean, Jaiden Animations asks, then the kids said In a depressed way "Aye Aye Captain." They captain replies “I can’t hear you!”, the kids repeat what they said earlier, and the very end of the intro, where instead of SpongeBob playing his nose as a flute, he vomited through the screen. After that very weird version of what seemed to be an annoying intro for a show aimed for manchildren, the title card came up, and that was even weird too, because the title card was in G major. And the episode was called: "A Day With Spongebob!" Shellby, Shima, and Erica were kind of shocked. Well I was in for a treat and I thought it would be better than the actual show and maybe darker (since I had a taste for horror)........ boy was it unpleasant cause Zim was in the episode apparently. After the weird looking title card, the episode begun with a fade transition into Spongebob's Bedroom and it looked pretty different, with a Red Bed and no ladder. Gary was slightly different, with no Green at the bottom of his body and he was purple. Spongebob wakes up with excitement Spongebob looked slightly goofier too, and had a green hat. That's not all, the animation looked cheap like something off of a B-movie. He goes to the counter to find Kelpo cereal with Barnacle Chips on the side. While that happens, we see SpongeBob's hands, which looked like realistic yellow hands, like they were paper cutouts or something. and for some reason, Gary starts eating a cactus? he didn't seem to be in any pain though. So, SpongeBob gets ready to eat the cereal, until he looked at the clock of his wall and it said, 7:00am. He then said, "I got to clean up." Unfortunately, in this one, he sounded like Jaiden Animations. So, he walks downstairs and runs to Patrick. He had pimples and scars over his face. "Spongebob, your grandfather died last week!" screamed Patrick. Shellby, Shima, and Erica questioned if this was meant for kids. SpongeBob was now looking at a picture of his great grandfather, tears started dripping from his eyes and he said "Oh great grandfather why did you have to leave this world?" "Don't feel sad SpongeBob. You know that when you lose someone you love, they move into a special place in your heart." Patrick told SpongeBob. "But my great grandfather's to big to fit in my heart." SpongeBob then said. "They don't literally move into your heart. They just....." Squidward bursted through the door and screamed, and looking like a pissed-off German. “Vill vu cut it out?!”, as he ran to beat up Fred, the My Leg fish, as we hear realistic cries from him, and we see blood and gore, which some consist of fish organs. SpongeBob then went silent. Patrick got up and yelled at Squidward. “Do you have any idea what happened?! Spongebob's grandfather died last week! Spongebob is sad about it and you come in here to silence him?!” That was very unlike Patrick’s character. Squidward came back at Patrick, yelling at him. “Sbongebob's grandfazer died? Vy couldn’t it pe SBONGEBOB vo died?! Zee vorld vould pe ein lot calmer und I vould pe habier zen I am now! Or vy couldn’t it pe VU vo died, Batrick??!! Ve haffe enough retards in Pikini Potdom alone!!” That line was very dark, especially for Squidward. They’ve never said retard in the show before. It then cut to the surface of bikini bottom and It was a character from an old Nicktoon; Zim. How can Zim be in the series? What a coincidence! Zim then jumps underwater with an oxygen tank on him. It then fades to a shot of SpongeBob's house and Zim walks up to the door. he Knocks it and SpongeBob himself opens it. SpongeBob looks confused about the fact that there was Zim in front of his door...underwater. SpongeBob did respond with "Um... hello there...what are you doing here." Zim hid a knife behind her back and replied with, "Hi SpongeBob. I'm Zim. And I am here to wish you a happy 20th anniversary." SpongeBob replied with "Awww that's the sweetest thing I heard all day!" With this quote, I thought that maybe the kills SpongeBob thing was a joke. But man was I wrong. Zim replied with "NOT" and then, no lie, he stabbed SpongeBob in the arm and I could see dark red blood on the arm. SpongeBob panicked and tried to get out of Ami's way. Ami continued to swing the knife before SpongeBob knocked him out with a vase. He then turned to his pet snail Gary. "That's not going to hold him long Gary. I'm going to have Mr. Krabs protect you while I get the police." SpongeBob then picked Gary up with both of his arms, despite one of them being badly hurt, and ran out of his house. It then shot to Zim on the floor. Zim appeared to have a black eye and a few scratches, but no major injuries. He woke up, turned to his knife's side before seeing that his knife somehow broke in half. Zim was real shocked at what he saw. "Well, Its a good thing that I have a Rock River Arms AR-15 rifle.", he replied "A Rock River Arms AR-15 rifle!?!?! wasn't that banned in America this year?", I said to myself. Zim then turned to "the viewers" and said, "I need your help. can you get the rifle out of GIR? Ok but you must hurry because SpongeBob is getting away. Say GIR….LOUDER!" The scene the fade to GIR in the middle of a sky blue background. In addition to the rifle, there was also a Hershey Bar, A VHS tape, A baby bottle, and a math book. The scene was very familiar to the backpack segments in Dora The Explorer. What mainly happened in this segment of the video was that The arrow first pointed to the VHS tape before pointing at the riffle. However, The scene where The pointer clicked on the tape GIR yells, "YOU IDIOT!!!!! THAT IS A VHS TAPE, HOW CAN A VIDEO KILL SOMEONE!?!?!?!? FIND THE ACTUAL RIFLE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND STRANGLE YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY!!!!!!!!" That quote made feel scared at this point, Shima leaves due to this but since Shellby, Erica and I was to scared to even leave we just kept watching. The rifle fell into Zim's hands and Zim replied with, "Thanks for your help! Now come on, we got some killing to do." he left the pineapple home as the scene faded to the Krusty Krab. He then went to the Krusty Krab. "There it is.... the finest eating establishment that I will destroy!" Zim said. It zoomed into the restaurant with bubble bass standing in front of Squidward. "For zee last time zir, ve are all out of bickles." Squidward said. "Don't you be telling me what were out of!!! And I'm still mad at your cook for not putting pickles in my krabby patty in the first place." Bubble bass replied. Squidward became pissed and said "Zir, vu vere zee one zat cheaded und but zee bickles under your-" Squidward was interrupted when Spongebob slam the door inside. "Squidward! Mr. Krabs!", said Spongebob "A very ugly fish is out to get me and I need someone to protect my snail!" "Spongebob me boy, your arm doesn't look very good. Here, I'll take Gary and call 911 while you go sit and put some bandages on the arm." Spongebob listened to Mr. Krabs and went to a near by table leaving Gary with krabs. Spongebob took some cloth out of his pocket and started to place some on his bloody arm when yet another slam was heard, this time, by Zim with the gun. "Spongebob, stay right where you are!", Zim yelled out as he armed the gun. "Please don't do this to me!" Spongebob replied. "I have loving family and friends, I enjoy jelly fishing and I STILL need to get my drivers license. Please don't do this!" Zim simply said, "I DONT CARE!!! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU GOING ON FOR SO MANY YEARS!!!!!!! NOW ITS TIME TO GO!!!!" Just then, Patrick arrived. "Hey Spongebob. Can you make me a krabby patty with extra-" He stopped speaking as he saw what was going on. Just then Zim decided to stop waiting and guess what he did? Zim shot Spongebob multiple times. I was shocked when the video showed Spongebob's corpse with photo-realistic blood and text popped up on the screen. It was a quote from Edgar Allan Poe. It read: "The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our souls." Shellby and Erica threw up, I was not even sickened by this. That's because I had a thick stomach. Everyone in the Krusty krab was also shocked at what they saw. The shot stayed there for around 20 seconds during that time I told Shellby and Erica who were absaloutley shocked that they had ran their room. I decided to keep watching thinking that it had ended. But it didn't. "So now it's your turn, you stupid fatty!" Zim raised an axe over to Patrick, then Brutally murdered him with it. After he did, Patrick was on the ground dead. Zim cheered of happiness, He saw Mr. Krabs standing in front of him. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. Zim replied with "Now it's time to kill you!" He then stabbed Mr. Krabs a bunch of times. There was a "Thnk" noise and blood began to leak from a wound in middle of Mr. Krabs's chest. He then chopped up all of Mr Krabs's body parts. He was bleeding in pain. Then it cut to a scene of his corpse. It lasted for 30 seconds. When the camera cut to Squidward, you could hear the Ben 10 Theme Song playing, but the song was in Kurdish, so it was harder to understand. Zim was knocking at the door. Squidward bursted through the door and screamed,“If vu don’t get zee HELL out right now, i'm koing to kill vu!!" Zim replied with "How would you like it if I killed you?" Then he brutally beat up Squidward, Zim's hand is now a real hand and is now stabbing Squidward in the neck. His eyes were black and they were bleeding senselessly. Then, he went to the Chum Bucket. He saw Plankton and Karen in there. Plankton said "What the hell happened?" Zim replied with "I'm on a killing spree, and you're next!" He then pulled out a shot gun and murdered Plankton and Karen who had bullet holes in them. "That's what your asses get!" Zim said. Then it showed the Plankton image from the Rock Motto Creepypasta. Then Zim was standing outside saying "I only have 9 more people to kill." He then went to Mrs. Puff's Boating School, to kill Mrs. Puff. Mrs. Puff said, "What the crap are you doing with that knife?!" Zim replied by saying. "You MUST die!" Then Zim brutally murdered Mrs. Puff senselessly! She was permanently dead at the next second. "What even is this?" I asked to myself. Zim then went to SpongeBob's Mom and Dad's house. Their real names are Harold and Margaret. In the scene, Margaret said, "Where is that darn remote?" Harold replied with, "I thought I put it right here!" Just then, Zim jumped out and he brutally murdered Harold and Margaret. "Hell yes! They're finally dead permanently!" Zim then went to Mr. Krabs's anchor house. This was weird, as Mr. Krabs was already dead. Then I realized, that he was coming for Pearl. He saw Pearl in the house. She looked pretty beat up, her hair was missing, she had many hols in her face, and she had 2 letters on her shirt. Instead of a P, like it normally was, the 2 letters were F and U. Pearl said in a demonic voice, "What he hell do you want you bastard?" Zim said, "I am going to kill you retard! Prepare to die!" He then shoots Pearl, and her corpse rots and vanishes. Zim then killed Gary the snail. His body was a rotting corpse. Then, he went to go kill Sandy. Sandy was inside her house. He walked inside. He then hid behind the Treedome. Then Sandy said "why do you have a gun and a knife?" Zim said "Cause I am going to kill you!" Then he shoots Sandy. and brutally murders her. She then becomes a zombie, but Zim kills her permanently. Then Zim builds a nuclear bomb, and blows up the last of Bikini Bottom. This had killed everyone else, like Larry the Lobster, MermaidMan, BarnacleBoy, Man Ray, The Dirty Bubble, The Tattletale Strangler, The Flying Dutchman, Flats the Flounder, Bubble Bass, Fred, Tom, Nat Peterson, King Neptune, Mindy, and Old Man Jenkins. Then, there was one last scene after, that scared the living daylights out of me. It was Zim, but his eyes were red, and his eye sockets were black. He was bouncing up and down, while a demonic voice said "Steve if you are watching this...@#$% you and your family. I am glad that you are dead and never going to make more Spongebob episodes again. Goodbye.". And it was Playing the Theme song in Reverse. I heard pretty much messages in the Reversed Theme Song. After the Reversed Theme ended. it cut to a Message saying "Everybody is now dead!!! This is all your fault. You couldn't save them. The show's over. Now thank you for watching the final Spongebob episode that never been released. Goodbye. oh, and by the way.... I'M GONNA KILL YOU FABIO FABIO FABIO FABIO FABIO FABIO!" After that, the final scene was shown, and it was the end credits of Spongebob. If you don't know what the credits sequence of Spongebob is, it consists of red text that display names of the staff and their roles on a yellow background with white flowers on it. Anyway, the credits sequence was nothing special. That was, but the generic ukulele music was low pitched. What happened at the 30 second mark was terrifying. screams that sounded like that they were from the five nights at Freddy's video games. The screaming intensified as the seconds went by, getting louder and louder and even overlapping each other. The visuals weren't pleasing either. On screen, the background became eerily dark and the words were now glowing white. The screen was now bouncing and changing colors at this point like a damaged VHS tape. Purple static was also fading in and out of the shot. Even stranger, stock images of Zim kept popping up on screen at various areas while keeping that dark color effect. This went on until it changed to the United Plankton Pictures Inc. logo as it would usually do during the credits. The audio changed to a low buzzing sound which had a blend of static to it along with a deep voice laughing, not demonic, but generally low pitched. The audio also changed to a blast of static. The Nickelodeon logo came on and it was shaped as a knife. On the handle, there was a small label with the number 666 on it. Also on it was text saying "Tú turno". It was Spanish for "Your turn". I couldn't even comprehend of what had happened back there. Zim in the series, losing his mind and executing his victims. In spite of my hatred for SpongeBob, this was just too much. My ears still bleed and I vomited onto the floor. My mother entered in the room and had noticed what just erupted. She drove me to the doctor, where I tried to explain my case, but all they suggested it was just in my imagination. After that horrific experience, I shelved all my SpongeBob merchandise and possibly gave it away to Goodwill. I had nightmares about this and I couldn't sleep until 4 Am and refuse to watch or do anything related to SpongeBob ever again. The next day, Saturday, I searched for the episode on the Internet but nothing came up. I tried telling my friends about this, but nobody believed me. I contact Nickelodeon about this, but no one replied. In my shock and fear, I called the police about this. Twenty minutes later, 3 arrived to see what happened. Two were Sam and Max, who were anthropomorphic police animals. Sam was a dog, and Max was a rabbit. The other was a person wearing a Max Headroom mask and sunglasses. Don’t worry about Wax Leadboom.” Max reassured. “The FBI, has him under control.” "Let's see this lost episode then." Sam said. Just in time, as I put the disc into the DVD player. After we done watching the DVD. Sam looked at me bewlidered, and said, "Good God! And that's real?" He then continued speaking with,"it's not a hoax or fan made animation?" I shook my head. "But this imp." Sam began, "how did he get his hands on the series?" "I don't know." I admitted. "When me and Max get back to the police station, we'll put a bounty on this imp's head." Sam explained. "That's not the only thing." As Sam continued, "this imp I believe he was in "Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion." His name is Raxoh Mooiz, and he was masquerading as a policeman for quite some time. We may have finally found him." Sam finished. "He tried to kill the person who saw his episode, but his fellow officers intervened at just the right time. We've been trying to catch him for months." Max said. "Maybe he's in here!" Wax Leadboom said as he did an evil laugh. He took off the Max Headroom mask to reveal none other than Raxoh Mooiz. “FOOL! NOW I CAN RUN FREE AGAIN!” Raxoh Mooiz scurried towards the open front door. I must had left it open! I chased Raxoh into the driveway using my speed. “Stop, Raxoh! This isn’t safe! Cars are dangerous!” Alas, even the full power of me couldn’t keep up with Raxoh Mooiz. “NO! This is terrible!” Raxoh Mooiz jumped onto the back of a car heading out of the suburbs. When all of my hope seemed lost, a cop car pulled up. “It seems that you have a long way to go and a short time to get there.” Sam and Max revved the engine. “Get in.” “Thanks, Sam and Max!” I hopped into the back side of the car and buckled my seatbelt. Sam and Max chased after the car within the speed limit of the residential area. “No! Raxoh’s getting away!” Max lamented. “Not if I have anything to say about it.” Sam grabbed the CB radio. “This is Sam and Max asking all available drivers on this frequency for assistance. Fabio needs help finding Raxoh Mooiz!” The effects of the alert became apparente immediately as cars blocked off all of the roads other than the fastest way to the freeway onramp. “Let's get Raxoh Mooiz, Max.” “What is wrong with this transport?” Raxoh Mooiz screamed frustrated. “Nothing I do influences its trajectory!” 3 big rigs surrounded the vehicle. “Are these brutes meant to intimidate me?” “Who are they, Sam and Max?” I never expected so much help catching the rogue. “Oh, they’re just Mad Max, John Cena, Vin Diesel and Optimus Prime.” Sam chuckled. A red and blue semi moved in front of the speeding vehicle. “Fabio needs our help!” Its trailer vanished as the truck changed into a robot. The car stripped its brakes trying to stop in front of Optimus Prime. He grabbed Raxoh Mooiz by his bunny ears. Burt bled the cop car’s speed enough for Optimus to throw the gem into passenger’s roof opening. Raxoh Mooiz was in awe of how much power I had asserted. When Sam, Max, Raxoh Mooiz, Mad Max, John Cena, Vin Diesel and Optimus Prime left, I became a tourist with a redheaded girl and a blind old man. You may think that this is the end of the story, but it sadly isn't. The old man was wearing the same outfit Grandpa Max wore, and the redheaded girl, was wearing something identical to Gwen. I was horrified when I saw that I was wearing Ben's outfit. They forced me to do the Kurdish Ben 10 theme song without a single break for anything, and I couldn't even blink. Ten minutes later, Zim came flying into my apartment, and I was like, "Oh hell no, you ain't gone' kill meh!!!" As I shut the window, I got into my bed only to turn around to see Zim lying next to me. "Found you." He said, as he climbed on top of me, and began slashing me in half with his claws. The last thing I heard him say was, "nice hearing from ya Fabio!" Before I blacked out completely. However, I didn't die, I woke up in the hospital. I thought I was in a safer place. I hear footsteps from the nurses. They opened the door, and.... Ooooh, they were beautiful and sexy. I mean, they have the same voices as the girls from those video games. Anyway, it turns out they were holding Krabby Patties this whole time. They injected Krabby Patties to my heart, finishing off by putting stitches in my chest, for 14 and a half hours. It was a success according to the doctors, announcing to me that I have only have five days to live. The five days... the five days... On the first day, I told the internet via typing on the forums on my most tragic nightmare ever. The second day, I went to Burger King to order, get this, Burger King Foot Lettuce. Day three, I made YouTube videos on how I'm suffering. Day four, I babysit a little kid next door, watching *sigh* SpongeBob, although I turned away trying to not think of the lost episode I witnessed through, as with the DVD. Which led me to Day Five. I got pissed off, it was the final straw! I found the DVD, I drastically marched to Nickelodeon Animation Studios, demanding what was the purpose of making this god forsaken horrifying excuse of a DVD! All upset, I stormed in the office, not thinking about coffee, mind you, and I yelled to the man who was in charge of Nickelodeon, "WHAT THE FRICK IS THIS? ARE YOU FRICKING HIGH? THIS IS A MASSACRE THAT DAMAGED MY PROPERTY!" He said nothing, ignoring me. "WELL, WHAT THE BUGGER ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" Still no response, still ignoring me. I had enough, I turned his chair around which revealed Paul Tibbitt, he removed his fedora revealing a large zipper on his forehead. Paul then unzipped the zipper, and began to strip down. That's when I saw it. A massive, orange reptilian monster with thick scales lining its body. It has multiple small arms, each with long, sharp spikes at the ends. It has small legs on the bottom of its elongated body, with longer ones at the end. It has large horns and two giant insectoid wings protruding from its back, large pincers, yellow eyes, and a gaping maw with sharp teeth and fangs popped out, and left the discarded skin of Paul Tibbitt on the floor. "What the hell are you!?" I asked in utter shock. "I am Paul Tibbitt, and this is my hunt." The creature said in a voice that sounded like Paul Tibbitt's but a tad bit distorted as he made it's way towards me. I was huddled up into a corner, as Paul Tibbitt glared down at me and lunged Krabby Patties at me. I grabbed the DVD and threw it on Paul, when suddenly The office itself, exploded with Krabby Patties. Resulting me fired, losing my job, and losing my apartment rent, but that's okay, because the US government hated me, and reached me to unemployment, so I moved to an unknown island. There, I went down to the ocean, dreaming of being a marine biologist. But the life crew looked at me, had painted me yellow with holes, forced me to live in a pineapple under the sea, holding my breathe underwater. A loud fat man used his water-proofed film camera to film me as his kids laughed at my misery. I couldn't breathe underwater, I tried taking a breather, but ended up drowning. I woke up from my nightmare and realized that I was not a normal human. I wasn't even a human at all. I was now a hairball with limbs, a face and a hat like Chuchel, and I am lying down on a strange collection of pineapple seeds, as I looked up and down, left and right, to realize that I'm now living in a swamp like Shrek! "WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled as I try to wake up from this wet-your-bed scary nightmare. It turns out it was not a dream. It was reality. Even more realistic than the eye can see. I witnessed a huge cheeseburger. I yelled constantly, "OH MY GOD!" up to the point when I screamed, "I'M NOW CHUCHEL IN A SWAMP TRAPPED BY A GIANT... FLYING... CHEESEBURGER!" A familiar voice spoke to me, "NO NO NO NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. IT IS NOT A CHEESEBURGER. IT IS A KRABBY PATTY." It was Zim, Raxoh and giant size version of Paul Tibbitt! All of this made me deeply realize that Krabby Pattys, are pretty much... evil, along with everything I encountered. Nickelodeon lied to me right here in the deep blue sea. Another good reason why I don't watch SpongeBob anymore. Now, get lost, I mean bye. No really, get lost. (PS I don't hate SpongeBob) Category:Lost Episodes Category:Funnypasta Category:Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Category:Nickelodeon Category:Please do not delete the pasta or else I will throw a big fat temper tantrum Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:SpongeBob Category:Spongebob Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Weird Category:Satire Category:We need comments! Category:Please comment!